


緣分 - Questione di destino

by SenatrixPadme95



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Love, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenatrixPadme95/pseuds/SenatrixPadme95
Summary: ModernAU! | YamatoxOC | accenni JiraiyaxTsunade e NarutoxSakuraL'amore ha molte facce e sicuramente è in grado di percorrere molte strade, alcune delle quali partono decisamente in modo non convenzionale, come nel caso di Akemi e Yamato: lei è una giovane studentessa appena entrata all'Accademia di Belle Arti di Konoha, lui il professore serioso che sostituisce temporaneamente il professor Hatake a Materiali. Galeotto furono un caffè e una (bella) sbronza.Che il concetto di Karma o Yuánfèn non siano così poi solo una favola?Dal testo:La prima cosa che ti salta all’occhio quel primo giorno di supplenza sono le borse sotto gli occhi, così simili a quelle che vedi riflettendoti al mattino nello specchio, così il giorno dopo prendi due caffè e gliene lasci uno sulla cattedra, in completo anonimato e facendo i salti mortali in modo che nessuno colleghi a te quel gesto carino. Che poi lui lo prenda e butti via, beh, quella è tutta un’altra storia. [...] “Se il caffè non le piace lo capisco, ma poteva evitare di buttarlo via in quel modo, senza alcun riguardo per chi ha speso dei soldi pensando di farle un favore!"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Yamato | Tenzou/Original Female Character(s)





	緣分 - Questione di destino

ModernAU! | YamatoxOC | accenni JiraiyaxTsunade e NarutoxSakura  


緣分  
Questione di destino

  
_Yuánfèn: il destino che ci fa incontrare,_

_che orchestra relazioni, affinità._

  
  
Seduti in veranda, vi godete gli ultimi raggi purpurei di sole della giornata che filtrano attraverso i rami degli alberi: ti piace stare così, insieme quasi in completo silenzio, quando torna dopo essere stato via per qualche giorno.  
I rumori della città che si avvia verso la quiete serale vi circondano: rombi bassi di motori, sirene in lontananza, saluti di persone che camminano in strada…il mondo che lentamente si acquieta oltre il boschetto che circonda casa vostra.  
«Sai, l’altro giorno ho spaventato la piccola…» esordisci, appoggiandoti a lui.  
«Ah sì? E come avresti fatto?» chiede, mentre ti carezza i capelli corti e scuri.  
«Ho usato quella tecnica che usi tu per spaventare Naruto!» ridacchi, un po’ infantile nonostante tu abbia quasi trent’anni.  
E anche Yamato ride, ride tanto e ti fa strano sentirlo ridere, in realtà perché quando lo hai conosciuto non era altro che il serio supplente del professor Hatake, con leggere occhiaie e gli angoli della bocca sempre verso il basso, come se fosse perennemente preoccupato. Poi però lo hai conosciuto meglio e innamorarsi di lui è stato come aprire gli occhi al mattino: una cosa naturale.  


○●

  
_La prima cosa che ti salta all’occhio quel primo giorno di supplenza sono le borse sotto gli occhi, così simili a quelle che vedi riflettendoti al mattino nello specchio, così il giorno dopo prendi due caffè e gliene lasci uno sulla cattedra, in completo anonimato e facendo i salti mortali in modo che nessuno colleghi a te quel gesto carino. Che poi lui lo prenda e butti via, beh, quella è tutta un’altra storia._  
 _Il giorno successivo, sempre con salti mortali perché nessuno ti veda, lasci un bigliettino sulla cattedra_ : “Se il caffè non le piace lo capisco, ma poteva evitare di buttarlo via in quel modo, senza alcun riguardo per chi ha speso dei soldi pensando di farle un favore! Ha la faccia di uno che non dorme da settimane!”  
 _Non sai bene perché tu ci sia rimasta così male, di solito della gente che ti circonda e delle loro azioni te ne importa il giusto, però quella noncurante maleducazione ti ha proprio infastidita e farglielo notare, anonimamente sia chiaro, ti pare un obbligo morale._  
 _Quella è la prima volta in cui scorgi il suo sorriso, quello divertito che tempo dopo avrai l’onore di avere tutto per te: prende il biglietto, lo legge e poi, piegato con attenzione, lo mette a mo’ di segnalibro nell’agenda, dopodiché inizia come se nulla fosse accaduto la lezione di Materiali – materia che, a dirla tutta, odi, ma che è rinomata per il bel professore e per i parecchi crediti che dà._  
  
_Le settimane trascorrono, sostenete un paio di compiti che alleggeriranno il carico per l’esame e il professor Hatake è tornato al lavoro, continuando ogni tanto ad alternarsi con il professor Tenzo, il quale è decisamente più esperto in alcuni campi e sicuramente più paziente del collega._  
 _«Signorina Yamada, dopo la lezione mi raggiunga nel mio ufficio, vorrei parlarle di alcune questioni.» ti dice il professor Tenzo a inizio lezione e tu annuisci, totalmente ignara, domandandoti ingenuamente che cosa possa volerti dire._  
 _La lezione, che quel giorno verte sulle qualità e gli usi del legno, passa in fretta e quando lo vedi uscire dall’aula ti affretti a raccogliere le tue cose e a raggiungere l’ufficio._  
 _Bussi e attendi, in piedi davanti alla porta in legno scuro che apri una volta sentito «Avanti»._  
 _Il professore ti aspetta, circondato da mille ordinatissime scartoffie._  
 _«Non mi piace il caffè.»_  
 _Stupita, quasi cadi sulla poltroncina, poi lo guardi seria e ribatti «Lo avevo capito, però, come le ho fatto sapere, poteva anche essere più gentile e gettarlo più tardi.»_  
 _«L’odore mi dà la nausea.»_  
 _Resti sconcertata – per te il caffè equivale alla vita – poi ti scusi, perché alla fine sei stata invadente e inopportuna, perché ti sei risentita per una cosa decisamente sciocca e perché – te ne rendi conto solo adesso – anche poco fa gli hai risposto dimenticandoti che fosse un tuo professore e non un qualunque adulto che potresti trovare al bar._  
 _«Era solo per farle capire che non ho gettato via il caffè per dispetto.» chiarisce. «Ho capito chi fosse dalla calligrafia…» aggiunge poi, quasi scusandosi, mentre tu imprechi contro la tua mania di scrivere le cose a penna e non al computer. «Comunque non l’ho convocata per il caffè, volevo parlare del suo lavoro.» mette sulla scrivania la cartelletta contenente la relazione sulle interazioni tra legno e metallo che hai consegnato la settimana prima. «Lo trovo un lavoro estremamente brillante e volevo sapere com’è che una matricola è già a questo livello.»_  
 _«La famiglia di mia madre si occupa di legno da sempre, diciamo che sono semplicemente stata avvantaggiata.» fai spallucce, minimizzando._  
 _«Essere avvantaggiati non vuol dire necessariamente saper usare il vantaggio. Comunque, signorina Yamada, volevo farle i miei complimenti. È davvero un lavoro brillante, il suo.»_  
 _«Mi piace sperimentare, lo faccio fin da quando mi hanno permesso di stare nel laboratorio. Ho provato diverse combinazioni tra materiali e quella tra legno e metallo è un qualcosa che, se ben sviluppata, può dare dei risultati stupefacenti.»_  
  
_Parlate per un sacco di tempo, finché non il telefono in tasca non ti vibra e tu ti rendi conto – con orrore – di aver perso la lezione sull’Anatomia con la professoressa Senju e che se non ti sbrighi perderai anche un’altra lezione, cosa che non ti puoi permettere, così ti alzi in fretta e furia e saluti educatamente, correndo poi via verso le aule del professor Deidara._  
  
_Lavorare con il professor Tenzo ti piace, tanto._  
 _È paziente e gentile anche se severo. Ti fa sentire seguita, a differenza del professor Hatake che è anche bravo, per carità, ma ha sempre un’aria estremamente annoiata ed è terribilmente ritardatario e distratto, cosa che a te dà sui nervi._  
 _Spesso, quando vi incontrate nei corridoi, vi salutate e vi fermate a scambiare qualche chiacchiera, lui pare sempre interessato ai tuoi progressi, alle scoperte che fai. Si offre anche di aiutarti nei tuoi esperimenti e tu accetti._  
 _In una delle tante mail che vi scambiate – decisamente con toni meno istituzionali delle prime visto che ormai è un anno che collaborate – conclude il messaggio con un post-scriptum che ti lascia perplessa: Ti lascio il mio numero di telefono, così puoi contattarmi più facilmente!_  
 _Cominciate a scrivervi messaggi, spesso e volentieri fuori orario scolastico – in notturna, più che altro – e sempre più frequentemente non parlate di legno e metalli ma di come state, di come è andata la giornata._  
 _D’altronde l’esame di Materiali lo hai passato a pieni voti con Hatake, quindi, anche se Yamato resta un tuo professore, potete entrambi permettervi un rapporto meno professionale. Giusto?_  
  
_Durante le vostre chiacchierate scopri che non ha neanche trent’anni – ventisette, per la precisione, appena sei anni più di te – e la scoperta fa scomparire anche gli ultimi rimasugli di disagio ad avere un rapporto così amichevole con chi è stato un tuo insegnante._  
 _In men che non si dica il lei è accantonato, il tu diventa d’obbligo – “Mi fa sentire vecchio da morire, il lei” – e la cosa che vi riesce più facile è lavorare fianco a fianco nel laboratorio del legno._  
 _Scopri che sa ridere, anche se non lo fa spesso – e di solito capita quando in laboratorio combini uno dei tuoi pasticci durante la creazione degli stampi con l’argilla, cosa che, tra le tante, è quella che ti riesce meno – e che adora il tè nero, i tako nigiri e l’edomae chirashi, che ogni tanto va al cinema da solo e che si è laureato – in anticipo – con una tesi sull’arte del legno._  


○●

  
«Com’è andata la conferenza?» chiedi, accoccolandoti contro di lui, contro il suo corpo caldo e solido, godendoti la sensazione di sicurezza che ti dà.  
«Bene, fortunatamente era l’ultima per quest’anno, per un po’ dovrai rassegnarti ad avermi tra i piedi.»  
Sorridi, perché sai quanto anche lui non stia bene quando è lontano da casa, ma le conferenze sono qualcosa a cui, per la sua carriera, non può proprio dire di no, soprattutto perché è la professoressa Senju, ora preside dell’Accademia, a chiederglielo e tutti sanno che è meglio non opporsi alla signorina Tsunade: è la prima cosa che si impara quando si entra all’Accademia.  


○● 

  
_Alla fine, ti sei laureata con una tesi sull’utilizzo delle combinazioni di legno e metallo nelle armi ornamentali e lui come relatore._  
 _Ti ha guardata gongolante da dietro la larga scrivania, mentre il resto della commissione si complimenta e i tuoi compagni e la tua famiglia applaudono la conclusione di quel percorso durato tre anni._  
 _Ti senti leggera quando ti stringe la mano e ti sorride fiero._  
 _Hai – coraggiosamente – invitato anche lui alla festa, perché alla fine quel 110 e lode è anche un po’ suo e perché non è così vecchio da stonare a una festa._  
 _Ha declinato con educazione l’invito e tu capisci, anche se a dirla tutta non ti va giù. Finita la festa torni a casa e ti appollai sul davanzale di camera tua, ti accendi una sigaretta e poi, in un impeto dovuto all’ubriachezza – molesta a ripensarci – gli scrivi un messaggio, un amo lanciato in acque talmente scure e ferme da far dubitare che ci fossero forme di vita che potessero abboccare, eppure tu, memore di quella volta in cui c’era stata una specie di scintilla, tenti lo stesso._  
  
[Tu – 01.30]  
Mi avrebbe fatto davvero piacere tu fossi venuto.  
  
_Premi invio e poi ti perdi a ricordare il giorno in cui e_ _ravate in laboratorio a sperimentare quale delle tante combinazioni tra legno e metallo fosse la più idonea per la costruzione delle armi, quale delle combinazioni avresti scelto per terminare la tesi._  
 _Dopo ore di tentativi – miseramente falliti, uno per un motivo, uno per un altro – avevate poggiato le mani contemporaneamente sull’ebano._  
 _Tu eri arrossita e avevi provato a togliere la mano, ma lui te l’aveva tenuta ferma sul legno per un attimo e ti aveva guardata come se volesse dirti qualcosa, le guance rosse, gli occhi lucidi e il fiato corto._  
 _Poi era squillato il suo telefono e quell’incantesimo era terminato in un borbottio imbarazzato seguito dalla tua fuga._  
  
_È il tuo telefono a squillare adesso, mentre te ne stai a fumare tranquilla sul tuo terrazzo, abbastanza sbronza da aver già dimenticato di aver inviato quel messaggio agghiacciante._  
  
[Professor Tenzo – 01.34]  
Non potevo, ma avrebbe fatto piacere anche a me.  
  
_L’imbarazzo è superato di gran lunga dalla rabbia: ti fa arrabbiare come risposta perché tu sei una fervente seguace del “Volere è potere” quindi il suo non potere è in realtà, per la tua mente ubriaca, un non volere. Senza neanche rendertene conto lo chiami e non fai in tempo a buttare giù, perché lui risponde e sentire la sua voce giovane – e un pelo preoccupata? – all’altro capo del telefono ti fa infuriare ancora di più._  
 _«Perché non sei venuto? Non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male!»_  
 _«Non sono un tuo amico, Akemi, avrebbero pensato male.»_  
 _«Hai detto che non puoi, ma la verità è che non vuoi e io sono stata soltanto una stupida!»_  
 _Urli e hai le lacrime agli occhi e in un altro momento ti vergogneresti tantissimo di te stessa, ma sei ubriaca e ti senti rifiutata e questa per te non è mai stata una buona combinazione._  
 _«Ma che cosa stai dicendo? Sei ubriaca? E poi perché ti sento più forte di quanto sarebbe normale?»_  
 _Lo senti scalpicciare in sottofondo, senti il rumore di una finestra che si alza e tre case più in giù nella tua via si accende la luce di un terrazzo._  
 _Impallidisci e vorresti rientrare in casa, ma sei come un cervo che incontra un’auto e così non riesci a muoverti e resti in silenzio, imbarazzata come mai nella vita, il telefono attaccato all’orecchio: il professor Tenzo, che evidentemente abita a tre case di distanza da te, ti sta fissando._  


○●

  
«Sai che stanotte vorrà dormire con noi, vero?» mormora tra i tuoi capelli.  
«Vorrebbe comunque dormire con noi, visto che sei appena tornato.» rispondi, alzando il viso fino ad incontrare le sue labbra.  
Con Mako è da sempre così: quando Yamato torna dopo essere stato via per qualche giorno, lei vuole dormire nel lettone ed è ancora piccola – ha solo quattro anni alla fine – per dirle di no, così ogni volta l’accontentate, anche se tu vorresti startene nel tuo letto, con tuo marito, senza pargola invadente – profondamente amata, ma invadente – tra le lenzuola.  


○●

  
_Cinque minuti dopo lo vedi sotto il tuo balcone e ringrazi il cielo per abitare da sola, perché altrimenti faresti fatica a spiegare a tua madre che il tuo relatore, a cui hai appena sbraitato al telefono, sta sotto casa tua in piena notte._  
 _Lo fai salire, la sbornia sembra esserti miracolosamente scesa, e quando entra in casa non osi nemmeno guardarlo in faccia: d’altronde è stato un tuo insegnante fino a una settimana fa e anche se il vostro rapporto non è stato così normale, è comunque un tuo superiore._  
 _“Però questo non ti ha fermato dal fare la ragazzina innamorata e offesa, quando ha rifiutato l’invito alla festa” ti sussurra maligna una vocina nella testa._  
 _«Allora?»_  
 _Non sai cosa dire e sinceramente vorresti sprofondare, ma ormai hai lanciato il sasso ed è inutile provare a nascondere la mano._  
 _Ha tutte le ragioni del mondo per chiederti spiegazioni sul comportamento che hai avuto e tu non ne hai nemmeno mezza per fuggire._  
 _«Credo di essermi presa una cotta per te e pensavo di poter essere ricambiata, ma mi sono sbagliata e adesso…»_  
 _Ti sorride e tu ti senti tremendamente idiota._  
 _«Volevo sapere come stavi…»_  
 _«Perché inizi le frasi in un modo che non si capisce mai a cosa ti riferisci?»_  
 _Adesso ride e tu ti imbronci come un’adolescente, perché alla fine quello sei: una ragazzina che ha preso una cotta – immensa – per un suo professore, nel cliché più cliché che esista, tra le altre. Passa in secondo piano il fatto che non abbia detto né sì né no sulla questione cotta ricambiata._  
 _Ti poggia una mano sulla fronte sudata, poi si guarda intorno e trova quel che a quanto pare stava cercando. Sparisce in cucina per un momento, poi torna con una pezza bagnata che ti mette sulla fronte. Chiudi gli occhi mentre il sollievo ti avvolge._  
 _«Non posso, Akemi, non è che non voglio.» mormora, passandoti la pezzetta sul viso._  
 _«Volere è potere.» ribatti, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e godendoti il fresco, ferma sulle tue opinioni._  
 _«Non sempre si può fare ciò che si vuole.» mormora ancora, deciso a non mollare la posizione. «Ti rendi conto che se qualcuno avesse anche solo immaginato…»_  
 _«Che cosa?» spalanchi gli occhi mentre senti la sua mano allontanarsi dalla tua pelle e ti volti a guardarlo._  
 _«Non si può.» sussurra, ma non si muove e tiene gli occhi fissi nei tuoi._  
 _«Non sono più una tua alunna… da una settimana.» ti avvicini al suo viso, insperabilmente coraggiosa, sperando di non aver capito male, fino ad arrivare ad un soffio dalle sue labbra sottili e perennemente serie, labbra su cui poggi delicatamente le tue, labbra delle quali assaggi il sapore dolciastro di sakè: ti piace immaginare che, anche se a distanza, abbia brindato a te._  
 _Sei un’incosciente e non hai minimamente idea di dove tu stia prendendo tutto quel coraggio, eppure chiudi gli occhi e assapori le sue labbra, inali il suo odore legnoso e pensi – sorprendendoti – che non c’è odore che tu associ a sicurezza quanto quello._  
 _“Che poi, anche se ti rifiutasse, potresti sempre dire che eri talmente ubriaca da non ricordare nulla. Manterresti anche un certo grado di dignità intatta…”_  
 _La vocina nella tua testa tenta, riuscendoci a metà, di rassicurarti, ma la prospettiva del palo che potresti prendere – che quasi sicuramente prenderai – ti fa riacquisire quel tanto di lucidità che basta a farti aprire gli occhi e staccarti, rossa come un peperone, balbettando scuse che nessuno dei due capisce._  
 _«Forse è meglio che tu vada.» balbetti «Avevi ragione, non si può fare tutto ciò che si vuole.»_  
 _«Akemi, io…» prova a dire lui, ma non vuoi ascoltarlo: ti farebbe solo del male sentirti dire che sei una ragazzina che ha frainteso tutto._  
 _«Per favore, fammi smaltire la sbronza in pace…» sussurri, rannicchiandoti sul divano e tappandoti gli occhi con la pezza umida._  
 _Non vedi nulla, limitandoti ad ascoltare la porta di casa tua chiudersi, immaginando che se ne sia andato – facendo esattamente ciò che gli hai chiesto, per altro – e allora inizi a mugolare, gli occhi ti si riempiono di lacrime e senti il magone stringerti il petto, perché sai di esserti esposta e sai che, magari non adesso, ma domani e nei giorni che verranno pagherai le infelici conseguenze di questo tuo colpo di testa._  


○●

  
Mako corre piagnucolando e si getta a peso morto tra le braccia di Yamato: che attrice!  
«Papà!»  
Yamato ti lancia uno sguardo severo che ti fa tornare, per un momento, a quando era ancora il serio professore di Materiali che incuteva terrore alla classe. Però tu non sei più quella ragazzina di diciannove anni che ha convocato nel suo ufficio, anzi, da quel giorno sono passati undici anni e da otto state insieme, così gli rispondi con una linguaccia che lo fa sorridere.  
«La mamma ti ha fatto paura, amore?»  
Mako annuisce – ruffiana – guardandoti con occhi infuriati e tu, molto matura effettivamente, rispondi anche a lei con la linguaccia, poi ti alzi e lasci papà e figlia a coccolarsi.  
Fai riempire la vasca e intanto accendi un sacco di candele che disponi intorno alla vasca, ti spogli e ti immergi, mentre Yamato porta Mako in cameretta per addormentarla, in un ennesimo quanto inutile tentativo di avere un po’ di privacy per voi due.  
 _“Magari è la volta buona”_ pensi, poggiando la testa sul bordo della vasca di ceramica e chiudendo gli occhi.  


○●

  
_Sei già pronta a scoppiare a piangere, convinta di essere in completa solitudine, quando il divano affonda un po’ e la mano gentile di Yamato ti toglie il panno dagli occhi e tu lo guardi incredula, in fondo convinta che sia solo un sogno o un’allucinazione._  
 _«Tu sei una sciocca ragazzina ubriaca che domani si sarà scordata di tutto questo, mentre io mi ricorderò ogni cosa e avrò comunque voglia di vederti anche se non potrò toccarti.» sussurra, sfiorandoti il viso con la punta delle dita e allora un raggio di luce illumina lieve un sentiero nel bosco incasinato dei tuoi sentimenti._  
 _«Perché non puoi? Non sono più una studentessa…» piagnucoli, fregandotene del poter suonare patetica, torturando la stoffa umida con le mani._  
 _«Che cosa penserà la gente?» sussurra, i polpastrelli ancora sulla tua guancia, ruvidi e lievi._  
 _«Che cosa te ne frega di quel che pensa la gente?» mormori, guardandolo fisso negli occhi scuri._  
 _Nulla, sarebbe la risposta più giusta, ma il mondo non va così e la gente che effettivamente se ne frega dell’opinione altrui è molto più rara di quanto sembri._  
 _E all’improvviso ricordi tutte le occhiate maligne che vi hanno lanciato negli anni, quando dopo aver lavorato in laboratorio vi fermavate a fare due chiacchiere al bar dell’Accademia. Seduti al tavolino parlavate e ridevate ed era capitato anche che vi sfioraste – una pacca sulla spalla, un abbraccio prima di andar via quando ormai eri al terzo anno – cose che anche se al tempo non avevano significato granché per te, agli occhi del mondo cattivo erano parse come chiari segnali di una relazione illecita e allora capisci._  
 _«Non voglio dover far finta di nulla, Akemi…»_  
 _Nonostante Yamato dica di no, che non potete, che ci sono mille ostacoli fra voi, vi avvicinate, attratti come calamite dai poli opposti._  
 _E poi di nuovo non c’è più spazio tra di voi._  
 _Le labbra di Yamato sono sottili, ma si muovono morbide sulle tue, dischiuse per lasciar uscire un sospiro soddisfatto che non tenti nemmeno di nascondere. Ridacchia sulla tua bocca, le mani ruvide che circondano il tuo viso, posandoti piccoli e delicati baci anche sul naso lentigginoso e sulle guance arrossate._  
 _Ti domandi per un attimo quando, di preciso, tu te ne sia innamorata e che cosa di quell’uomo riservato e serio abbia attirato la tua attenzione. Ti resta difficile identificare l’esatto istante in cui l’ammirazione e l’agio con cui ti rapportavi a lui sono cambiate in qualcosa di più profondo e la cosa ti infastidisce leggermente. Com’è possibile che sia successo? Com’è possibile che tu non te ne sia resa minimamente conto?_  
 _Ma nessun lampo, nessuna improvvisa consapevolezza illumina la tua mente e tu ti lasci andare, ti lasci avvolgere dal suo odore di legno e dalle sue mani rovinate dal lavoro, il castano quasi nero dei suoi occhi che ti fissano e in cui una lotta serrata tra sentimento e razionalità si sta combattendo. Sei tu a circondargli il viso dai lineamenti severi con le tue mani piccole, ma altrettanto rovinate. Sei tu a baciarlo, ad avvicinarti a lui per godere di più di quel corpo solido, a sedertici in braccio per fargli capire che lì, con te, è al sicuro, che può lasciarsi andare, abbassare quel muro invalicabile che ha eretto a protezione di se stesso, che ci sarai tu al suo fianco, pronta a fronteggiare ogni accusa._  
 _«Non devi farlo.»_  
 _«Ma se…»_  
 _«Non stiamo facendo nulla di male. Mi sono laureata, ricordi?»_  
 _Yamato sorride, poi chiude gli occhi e sospira._  
 _«Ci sarà chi parlerà male…»_  
 _«E noi ce ne fregheremo, perché siamo nel giusto.»_  
 _Ti accoccoli di fianco a lui, liberandolo del tuo peso. Non sei così sbronza da provare a portartelo a letto subito e non lo vuoi neanche, a dirla tutta: i baci sono abbastanza per ora._  
 _Yamato ti abbraccia e tu ti godi il contatto. Quando cominci a sbadigliare, ti prende in braccio e ti mette a letto. Lentamente scivoli in un sonno oscuro, cullata dalle sue dolci carezze._  


○●

  
L’acqua calda della vasca viene smossa leggermente e tu apri pigramente un occhio.  
Con gentilezza Yamato ti fa voltare, facendoti poggiare la schiena al suo petto, avvolgendoti con le braccia forti.  
Mugoli qualcosa di indistinto a cui risponde con una risata bassa.  
Ti accomodi meglio contro di lui, allungando il collo indietro alla ricerca di un suo bacio, bacio che arriva mentre le braccia si spostano a coprire il tuo ventre, a circondare un seno pesante e morbido, le dita che vanno a solleticare un tuo capezzolo che risponde rapido allo stimolo familiare.  
«Mi sei mancato.»  
Non sei una persona espansiva – forse è anche per questo che vi siete trovati così bene fin da subito – ma Yamato ha imparato a interpretare ogni tuo piccolo gesto, ogni tuo modo di modulare la voce, dandogli il giusto significato e così fa anche adesso, limitandosi a stringerti più forte a sé e strofinare la punta del naso sul tuo collo, alternando leccotti e piccoli morsi che ti strappano un sospiro dopo l’altro, rendendoti malleabile tra le sue mani. Non c’è bisogno che risponda perché lo _senti_ l’effetto che gli fai.  


○●

  
_Non siete ancora “usciti allo scoperto” e sinceramente non sai come vivere la cosa. Da una parte ti piace goderti questo inizio di relazione in santa, santissima pace, senza dover presentare Yamato o essere presentata a nessuno. Al tempo stesso però ti viene l’ansia ogni volta che state insieme: e se qualcuno vi vedesse? E se restate a casa e le tue amiche vengono a trovarti? Se c’è una cosa in cui non sei proprio per nulla brava, beh, quella è gestire l’ansia e questa situazione ti sta portando al limite._  
 _Ormai sono tre mesi che la cosa procede senza intoppi e decidete di dirlo, almeno agli amici più stretti._  
  
_Così lo racconti alle tue amiche, promettendo di presentarglielo al più presto e lasciandole credere che quella relazione con un uomo più grande sia come nei film – Ah ah ah, magari._  
 _Immagini sia divertente ai loro occhi che la frequentazione con Yamato sia nata dal tuo non avere freni quando sei sbronza._  
 _Quando le hai messe al corrente della cosa hanno subito cominciato a paventare eccitanti scenari in cui lui ti avesse fatto sua sulla scrivania dell’ufficio in preda ad un raptus di passione, sbavando al pensiero di te che conquisti il serioso professore di Materiali dell’Accademia._  
 _Loro hanno riso un sacco, tu un po’ meno, perché comunque eravate in un bar e di professori seriosi di Materiali, nella vostra non troppo grande città, non è che ce ne siano così tanti._  
 _«Sei paranoica.» ti hanno detto, un po’ a ragione forse, ma tu preferisci aver paura che toccarne e di mettere a rischio la vostra neonata e poco salda relazione, proprio non te la senti._  
  
_Il problema sorge quando lui lo racconta ai suoi amici, o meglio, al suo amico che è anche il suo collega e che è stato il tuo professore. Kakashi – “Non c’è più necessità che tu mi dia del lei.” – ti guarda con quegli inquietanti occhi eterocromatici e a te sembra di essere sottoposta ad una lastra._  
 _«Conoscendo Yamato,» dice alla fine di quello che a te pare un orrendo revival del suo esame «Non penso che avrà fatto niente di illecito, quindi avete la mia benedizione. Adesso,» fece poi, spostando lo sguardo dall’uno all’altra. «Raccontatemi come siete arrivati a questo punto.»_  
 _Quando Yamato aveva finito di raccontare, con te sempre più rossa dall’imbarazzo, Kakashi era scoppiato in una risata talmente grassa da lasciarlo senza fiato._  
 _«Beh, sei sicuramente una con la faccia tosta!»_  
 _«Ero ubriaca, non lo avrei mai fatto altrimenti…» avevi borbottato in risposta, stringendoti a Yamato, il cui corpo era scosso da una bassa e silenziosa risata e che all’orecchio ti aveva sussurrato «Io, di quella sbronza, non potrei esserne più felice…»_  
  
_Mentre lui continua a fare il professore, tu trovi lavoro in una galleria d’arte antica della quale, con una logorante gavetta di un anno e mezzo, diventi direttrice._  
 _Il proprietario, il signor Jiraiya, è un tizio un po’ piacione, di quelli che a volte possono risultare viscidi, ma che tutto sommato sono innocui e, soprattutto, sono pazzamente innamorati di una donna che non riescono a conquistare. Casualità, la donna in questione è la signorina Senju, la tua ex-professoressa di Anatomia, che ti ritrovi in galleria proprio il giorno in cui Yamato ha deciso di passare a prenderti._  
 _Non vi resta che uscire allo scoperto anche con lei, visto che ha l’indecenza di uscire dall’ufficio di Jiraiya nell’esatto momento in cui tu e Yamato vi salutate con un casto bacio sulle labbra._  
 _«Yamato! Akemi!»_  
 _La signorina Tsunade appare sconvolta, ma la camicetta leggermente stropicciata e il tuo capo con aria idiota al seguito ti fanno reagire – con orrore di Yamato che tenta inutilmente di fermarti – con un ghigno malizioso indirizzato alla tua ex-professoressa._  
 _«Professoressa, spero che l’incontro di lavoro con il signor Jiraiya sia andato bene! È un po’ accaldata, vuole per caso un bicchier d’acqua?»_  
 _Dietro di lei, il signor Jiraiya ti strizza l’occhio, accanto a te Yamato deglutisce a vuoto, la signorina Tsunade alza il mento e, con le guance rosse, marcia fuori dalla galleria appena prima che il tuo capo scoppi a ridere e batta un paio di forti pacche sulla spalla di Yamato._  
 _«Beh, ragazzo! Te ne sei scelta una proprio peperina! Ti darà filo da torcere, forse anche più di Tsunade!» e continuando a ridacchiare torna nel suo ufficio, verso il quale gridi un «Io vado a casa signor Jiraiya! Ci vediamo domani!» a cui non ricevi risposta, come sempre._  
  
_Tutto sommato devi ammettere che lavorare con il signor Jiraiya, una volta che ci si abitua, non è per niente male: ti lascia la liberà di trattare come più ti pare con i clienti, gli orari sono decisamente felici e non ti nega mai niente._  
 _Yamato i primi tempi pensava che tu gli piacessi e quindi ci provasse, in realtà ti vede più come una nipote a cui si è particolarmente affezionati._  
 _Intanto, avete deciso di andare a convivere. Alla fine, sono due anni che state insieme, entrambi avete un buon lavoro e pagare l’affitto di casa tua vi sembra uno spreco inutile di soldi._  
 _Yamato ti presenta sempre più suoi conoscenti, prevalentemente ex compagni di università e tra questi spicca Naruto, un ragazzo della tua età, iperattivo e a cui ha fatto ripetizioni quando era più piccolo. Hai tutta l’impressione che Kakashi e Naruto per Yamato siano più che amici._  
 _Non parla mai della sua famiglia – ti ha detto che i suoi sono morti quando era piccolo e che è cresciuto con Kakashi – e tu di certo non vuoi mettere il dito nella piaga, quindi prendi le sue spiegazioni e te le fai andare bene anche quando, curiosa come sei, vorresti sapere di più._  
 _Naruto sembra quasi il fratello minore di Yamato e Kakashi e la forza del loro legame la vedi, per la prima volta, durante una cena a casa vostra, quando lo vedi ridere tranquillo, quando noti che la maschera che indossa di solito è metaforicamente posata sul tavolino all’ingresso, quando vedi l’affetto per quel tornado biondo brillare negli occhi del tuo compagno._  


○●

  
Raggiungi l’apice in poco tempo, le mani e le labbra di Yamato che ti conoscono come nessun altro al mondo, che sanno esattamente dove, come e quando toccarti per farti venire.  
Con un gemito soffocato – se Mako si sveglia è la fine – ti contrai intorno alle sue dita, in uno sciacquio di acqua calda.  
Yamato ti tira fuori dall’acqua e avvolge te e se stesso nell’accappatoio, poi in punta di piedi ti porta in camera e ti depone sul grande letto matrimoniale. Ti sovrasta e ti guarda con quel suo sguardo dolce che riserva solo a te e a Mako. Poi si abbassa e ti bacia e intanto lascia che una mano vaghi sul tuo corpo ancora caldo e fremente, portandoti a dimenarti sotto di lui, sveglia e desiderosa di avere di più.  
Quello che ti fa ridere è che ogni volta ti sembra la prima e come la prima, ti senti a casa, che riconosci il suo corpo come perfetto per te, che nel suo abbraccio ti senti al sicuro.  


○●

  
_La prima volta che fate l’amore lui ha la febbre e tu ti precipiti a curarlo anche se al telefono ha provato a dissuaderti._  
 _Hai chiamato il signor Jiraiya e gli hai detto che quel giorno non potevi andare, lui non ha fatto storie e ha detto che avrebbe chiamato un’amica, ma che quell’avvertire all’ultimo minuto non si ripetesse._  
 _Corri da Yamato che, con le occhiaie più pronunciate del solito, trovi sul divano avvolto in una pesante coperta._  
 _«Torna a casa, Akemi, ho la febbre, non sto morendo.»_  
 _Lo lasci perdere e ti siedi accanto a lui, gli tocchi la fronte e constati quanto dannatamente sia bollente. Vai in cucina e gli prepari una pezza bagnata che gli metti sulla fronte: entrambi sorridete ricordando l’altra occasione della vostra vita in cui lui ti ha messo una pezza bagnata sulla fronte._  
 _Yamato malaticcio è qualcosa di estremamente dolce: ti si distende di fianco, mettendoti la testa sulle cosce e chiudendo gli occhi._  
 _Afferri un libro dal tavolino davanti a te e ti metti a leggere, mentre gli passi distrattamente le dita tra i capelli scuri._  
 _«Leggeresti a voce alta? Quando ero piccolo mi piaceva che lo facessero con me…» mormora, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e godendosi il tuo tocco._  
 _Vorresti aver scelto un altro libro, perché un noir pieno di morti e descrizioni truculente forse non è il massimo, ma cominci comunque, la voce tremante e le mani a continuare a carezzarlo._  
 _«_ _Addossato al muro della cantina, Jean-Baptiste Adamsberg fissava l’enorme caldaia che due giorni prima aveva interrotto ogni forma di attività. Era successo un sabato…»_[ _[1]_](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sotto_i_venti_di_Nettuno)  
 _Dopo un po’ ti rendi conto che Yamato si è addormentato, ma non osi muoverti, nel timore che si svegli. Così resti lì, immobile, posi il libro e torni a carezzargli i capelli, cullata dal ritmo del suo respiro leggero. Senza accorgertene, scivoli anche tu nel sonno._  
 _È Yamato a svegliarti. Ti dà un bacio sul naso e ti offre una tazza di tè. Arrossisci._  
 _«Sono una pessima infermiera…» mormori strofinandoti gli occhi, guardandolo da seduta e prendendo la tazza calda. Se non altro sembra stare meglio._  
 _«Abbiamo dormito tanto e io sto meglio.» ti rassicura, accennando al cielo scuro fuori dalla finestra. «Evidentemente avevi bisogno di riposarti…»_  
 _State insieme da qualche mese, ma ancora non c’è stato nulla oltre a baci e sfioramento vari, anche perché Yamato è terribilmente all’antica e non fa un passo senza essere certo che tu lo voglia – ogni tanto ti chiedi che cosa sarebbe successo se alla tua laurea non ti fossi ubriacata in quel modo._  
 _«Puoi restare a dormire, se ti va…» borbotta, sedendosi di nuovo ti fianco a te sul divano. «Ho uno spazzolino in più e per pigiama puoi usare qualcosa di mio…»_  
 _Lo dice esitante, quasi come se temesse che tu possa dire di no, e ti guarda con occhi stupiti quando annuisci in silenzio, timida quanto lui._  
 _Non avete ancora mai dormito insieme ed è strano infilarsi in un letto che non è il tuo, condividerlo con un’altra persona. Mentre ti lavi e ti infili la larga maglietta di Yamato, rimugini, tanto che ad un certo punto ti domandi se da fuori non si possa sentire il rumore che fanno gli ingranaggi del tuo cervello. Yamato è già a letto, gli occhi chiusi e una pezza – più per prevenire che la febbre gli si rialzi – umida sulla fronte. Sorridi e ti infili sotto le coperte, prendendo il libro e riprendendo a leggere._  
 _Yamato ti si avvicina, accoccolandosi al tuo fianco quasi fosse un bambino e tu riprendi a carezzargli i capelli._  
 _Non sai bene che cosa sia cambiato da prima, da quando eravate sul divano, però c’è qualcosa di diverso nell’aria – e tra le lenzuola – perché un braccio di Yamato ti circonda la vita mentre con la mano libera ti toglie il libro dalle mani, posandolo con attenzione sul comodino. Col naso allontana i capelli dal tuo collo, sfiorandolo con le labbra calde._  
 _«Non avevi la febbre?» domandi, il fiato corto e le guance rosse, mentre le sue mani si infilano sotto la maglietta, affondandoti le dita nei fianchi morbidi a cui si aggrappano come fossero un’ancora di salvezza._  
 _Mormora qualcosa di indistinto, le labbra premute contro il tuo collo, la lingua che ogni tanto lascia scie lucide, le dita che hanno raggiunti i tuoi seni e li hanno circondati delicatamente, i polpastrelli ruvidi che passano sopra le punte dritte dei capezzoli. Lasci che ti sfili la maglia – lo aiuti, a dire la verità – e togli la sua: il contatto con la sua pelle febbricitante ti fa quasi perdere la testa._  
 _Non ti sei resa conto, fino a questo momento, di quanto tu lo abbia desiderato. Ti va bene aver aspettato, ma ancora di più apprezzi la leggera irruenza con cui Yamato ti fa stendere e ti monta sopra, facendosi spazio tra le tue gambe, accomodandosi e chiudendo le labbra su un tuo capezzolo, strappandoti un gemito sonoro a cui risponde abbassando il bacino, strofinando le vostre intimità ancora coperte dalla stoffa. A Yamato, sempre così composto, sfugge un sospiro soddisfatto che ti fa sorridere. Gli prendi il viso tra le mani e lo porti di fronte al tuo, sprofondando entrambi in un bacio caldo e pieno di cose che non hai ancora avuto il coraggio di dire._  
 _Slip e boxer si perdono tra le lenzuola e tu apri di più le gambe, avvolgendogliele intorno ai fianchi stretti, spingendolo ad affondare in te con un unico, fluido movimento._  
 _Ti manca il fiato quando inizia a muoversi lentamente dentro di te e fuori da te, seguendo un ritmo placido, tranquillo, ma non meno sensuale: un ritmo adatto a lui, nulla di più, nulla di meno._  
 _Le vostre labbra si cercano, le tue unghie corte lasciano tracce rosso vivo sulla sua schiena liscia, il respiro si accorcia e i vostri movimenti trovano il giusto accordo. Non terminate insieme, sai perfettamente che è improbabile che succeda, così come non sei stupita dal suo venire prima, pochi movimenti dopo essersi disteso supino e averti trascinata su di sé, lasciandoti le redini di quel primo rapporto. Quello che non ti aspetti è che si dedichi a te._  
 _Distesa al suo fianco con gli occhi chiusi, persa a pensare a quel che è appena successo, senti le sue dita percorrere gentilmente il tuo fianco, spostarsi al centro, affondare tra i riccioli scuri che coprono il tuo monte di Venere, farsi spazio tra le labbra umide, sfiorare il clitoride ipersensibile, vezzeggiandolo con delicatezza. Spalanchi gli occhi quando lo senti muoversi e tra le cosce le sue labbra calde prendono il posto delle dita._  
 _Con pazienza e dedizione segue i tuoi gemiti, accordandosi alla melodia che cominci a suonare, finché non serri le cosce più e più volte intorno al suo viso e alle sue dita che si sono aggiunte a labbra e lingua, tendendoti e poi accasciandoti sui cuscini, un sospiro soddisfatto che ti sfugge dalle labbra su cui, subito dopo, Yamato poggia un bacio che mescola i vostri sapori._  
 _E ti senti a casa ancora di più quando Yamato ti avvolge nel suo abbraccio caldo e ti sospira all’orecchio, addormentandosi velocemente stanco com’è. Ti senti a casa e al sicuro e ti addormenti anche tu, cullata dal suo leggero russare e dalla sua mano che ti circonda i fianchi, poggiata teneramente sul tuo ventre._  


○●

  
Fate l’amore con tutto il desiderio che avete, donandovi l’uno all’altro nel modo più totale che potete.  
Con gli anni avete imparato come, dove, quando e perché toccarvi e il vostro accordo – tra le lenzuola e al di fuori di esse – è talmente perfetto che non riesci a immaginare le mani di un altro su di te.  
Yamato si fa posto dentro di te che, carponi, stringi tra le mani la testiera del letto e affondi il viso nel cuscino, pregando che Mako non senta, che non si svegli dal precario sonno in cui Yamato è riuscito a farla cadere.  
Una sua mano ti stringe i fianchi, portandoti ogni volta più vicina a lui, l’altra ti tira leggermente i capelli, costringendoti tra un gemito e l’altro ad esporre la gola.  
Una spinta e poi un’altra e un’altra ancora finché non riconosci il ritmo ansante del suo respiro e le ondate di piacere che ti accecano come i segnali dell’imminente orgasmo. Esplodete insieme, adesso ne siete capaci, e Yamato si accascia su di te che hai braccia e gambe tremanti cospargendoti la schiena di baci.  
Fate appena in tempo a riprendere fiato e ad acchiappare i pigiami che uno zampettìo attira le vostre orecchie di genitori. Mako, assonnata e con in braccio una piccola volpe con decisamente troppe code – regalo di Naruto, il suo zio preferito – fa capolino dalla porta semichiusa.  
«Papà…» biascica, il ciuccio che ancora non ha abbandonato stretto nella manina. «Papà ho fatto un brutto sogno.»  
Anche nell’oscurità puoi sentire lo sguardo severo – e giudicante, molto giudicante – di Yamato posarsi su di te prima di prendere in braccio vostra figlia e posarla delicatamente – in modo così diverso da come, fino a poco fa si spingeva in te – nel mezzo del letto. Vi distendete al suo fianco, tu accendi una lucina che tieni sul comodino per evenienze come queste, Yamato l’accarezza mentre tu racconti una favola, la favola preferita di Mako.  
«C’era una volta un regno lontano che si chiamava Konoha…»  
«È lo stesso regno dove viviamo noi, mamma?» ti interrompe subito, guardandoti con gli occhi nerissimi che ha preso da Yamato.  
«Sì amore mio, è proprio lo stesso regno.» rispondi, mentre Yamato ridacchia in silenzio, cosciente di quanto la cosa andrà per le lunghe e di come abbiate appena fatto in tempo. «Nel regno vivevano un sacco di persone con capacità straordinarie. Un giorno, un mostro di nome Kurama che somigliava al tuo peluche e che era cattivo perché non aveva nessuno che gli volesse bene, attaccò il regno. Tutti gli abitanti provarono a sconfiggerlo, ma non ci fu nulla da fare finché non arrivarono il re e la regina che non ebbero altra scelta oltre a quella di intrappolare il mostro nel loro figlioletto, ma morirono nello sforzo di salvare il regno.  
Il bambino, seppur principe, crebbe amato soltanto dal suo maestro, Iruka, guardato da tutti gli altri con timore e disprezzo, finché un giorno non iniziò ad andare a scuola. Anche lì, all’inizio, tutti lo prendevano in giro, ma poi cominciò a farsi degli amici, ragazzini che erano scalmanati come lui che impararono non solo a stimarlo, ma a volergli bene.  
Gli anni passavano e Kurama, intrappolato nel ragazzino, iniziò a risvegliarsi causando spaventosi attacchi di rabbia al ragazzo, che ogni tanto finiva per ferire anche i suoi amici.» gli occhi di Mako cominciano a socchiudersi, cullata dalla tua voce e dalle carezze di Yamato. «Fortunatamente, il ragazzo, che cresceva sempre di più, incontrò delle persone che impararono a volergli bene: maestri, compagni, compagne…sentendosi amato per quello che era, il ragazzo si acquietò, si innamorò anche, e Kurama, sentendo che le persone amavano il ragazzo nella sua interezza, si calmò. In quel momento, Kurama venne liberato e finalmente guarito divenne il guardiano di Konoha.»  
  
Nei giorni che seguono Mako fa la spola tra il suo e il vostro letto, con una puntualità tale che anche gli svizzeri ne sarebbero invidiosi.  
Ogni notte, alle tre e mezza in punto, zampettando in punta di piedi con Kurama stretto al petto, entra in camera vostra, calpesta Yamato e si infila tra di voi, riprendendo quasi immediatamente sonno.  
La primavera sta lasciando il posto all’estate, dalle finestre socchiuse entra l’odore penetrante del gelsomino, il respiro leggero e regolare di Mako è l’unico suono a rompere il silenzio della notte. Vi perdete a guardarla e tu sei improvvisamente cosciente che prima o poi questi momenti di adorazione silenziosa avranno fine, che Mako non vi raggiungerà nel lettone…  
«A che cosa pensi?» il sussurro di Yamato penetra nella coltre di pensieri che ti annebbiano la mente, mentre la sua mano raggiunge il tuo viso, oltrepassando con attenzione Mako.  
Sorridi triste, godendoti il suo tocco.  
«Che tutto questo un giorno finirà…»  
«Siamo cupe stasera…è successo qualcosa che non mi hai detto?»  
Una lacrima sfugge al tuo controllo, la preoccupazione riempie lo sguardo di Yamato.  


○●

  
_Il ciclo ha saltato il mese. La consapevolezza data dal pacchetto intonso di assorbenti crea un nodo che ti stringe lo stomaco._  
 _Non sai, sinceramente, che cosa pensare. O provare._  
 _Guardi il calendario che avete appeso in bagno, quello dove crocette rosse segnano i sempre puntuali giorni del mese, e constati che questo mese le caselle sono tutte bianche._  
 _Distrattamente ti chiedi come sia possibile che Yamato non si sia accorto di nulla, visto quanto è preciso e attento a tutto, ma anche questa domanda passa in secondo piano di fronte all’enormità di quella che potrebbe essere la realtà delle cose._  
 _Approfittando dell’assenza di Yamato e del giorno di chiusura della galleria, scappi veloce in farmacia dove, tanto per essere sicura, compri quattro tipi diversi di test di gravidanza. La cassiera – una ragazzina giovane con gli occhi verdi e i capelli tinti di rosa pastello – ti riconosce e tu impallidisci._  
 _«Ciao Akemi! Sono Sakura, l’amica di Naruto…»_  
 _Imprechi dentro di te: fare le cose alla zitta non è la tua specialità._  
 _«Ciao Sakura, certo che mi ricordo! Come stai?»_  
 _Mentre imbusti veloce gli acquisti e scambiate due chiacchiere di circostanza, Sakura ti squadra con occhio attento._  
 _«Tranquilla, non dirò nulla a Naruto.» sussurra, per poi guardarti con un sorriso smagliante. «Buona giornata!»_  
 _Torni a casa col batticuore, afferri una bottiglia d’acqua e inizi a bere, mettendo su un programma a caso in televisione._  
 _Non appena ti scappa la pipì prendi la busta della farmacia e ti chiudi in bagno. Un’ora e tanta pipì dopo – per sicurezza hai fatto i test con più mandate di pipì – quattro bastoncini bianchi occhieggiano verso di te dal piano di marmo del lavandino con un unico, insindacabile risultato: positivo._  
 _Mentre stai seduta sul vaso, la porta di casa si apre e la voce di Yamato risuona nella casa._  
 _«Akemi, sono tornato!» Pallida esci dal bagno e lo raggiungi in salotto dove cambia subito espressione nel vederti in quello stato. «Che succede? Stai bene?»_  
 _Non parli, non ci riesci, così ti limiti a mettergli in mano uno dei test, poi resti in attesa di una qualunque reazione. Dopo quelli che ti paiono infiniti minuti di silenzio, Yamato sorride, posa il bastoncino sul piano della cucina, poggia la fronte contro la tua e ti dà un bacio sulla punta del naso._  
 _«Mi hai fatto preoccupare.» Ti stringe e tu scoppi a piangere. «Di che cosa avevi paura, sciocca ragazzina?»_  
 _Tra una lacrima e l’altra sorridi: quando vi siete baciati per la prima volta ti ha chiamata nello stesso modo._  
  
_Otto mesi dopo Mako viene al mondo, Kakashi e Naruto a fargli da padrini._  
 _Sakura come madrina è la terza persona a prendere in braccio vostra figlia. Ha mantenuto la promessa, è stata una vera amica e dal giorno in cui hai scoperto di essere incinta ci hai instaurato un bellissimo rapporto._  
 _Yamato guarda estasiato vostra figlia mentre tu, stanca morta dopo un travaglio durato una marea di ore, sudata fradicia e senza un briciolo di forze residue, guardi lui che la tiene delicatamente in braccio: è nata lo stesso giorno in cui lui compie gli anni._  
 _«Non potevo ricevere regalo più bello, lo sai vero?» mormora, sedendosi accanto a te, appena prima di darti un lungo bacio sulle labbra._  
  
_La piccola cresce a vista d’occhio e da un momento all’altro i tuoi seni gonfi di latte – che a Yamato piacciono un sacco – sono sostituiti da pappe varie che spesso e volentieri vi ritrovate spiaccicate nei capelli. Sakura ti aiuta volentieri a prenderti cura di Mako quando Yamato non c’è e tu rasenti le crisi di nervi, mentre Naruto e Kakashi ringraziano, ma lasciano volentieri ad altri il compito di cambiare pannolini e somministrare pappette viscide._  
 _Ogni tanto Mako pretende ancora di essere attaccata al seno e anche se Sakura ti dice che è meglio che tu la stacchi definitivamente, tu fai orecchie da mercante e ti accoccoli sul divano, con tua figlia intenta a poppare e la tv accesa._  
 _Yamato rientra e vi trova così, Mako ormai addormentata ma con le labbra ancora strette intorno al capezzolo e tu che dolcemente ti perdi ad ammirarla._  
 _Essere diventati genitori è stato strano, però vi siete adattati subito al ritmo delle poppate, dei pannolini da cambiare, delle ore di sonno della piccola._  
 _Non hai neanche avuto grandi problemi a lavoro, visto che il signor Jiraiya si è innamorato di Mako – “Con una mamma e un papà del genere, questa bambina diventerà una vera bellezza!” – e la tiene volentieri in galleria, mentre tu ti occupi dei clienti._  
 _Mako ha addolcito persino la signorina Tsunade, dopo un primo incontro decisamente invadente in cui, in ordine, le si è attaccata all’orlo della lunga gonna, poi le ha tirato giù la scollatura mettendo in mostra il bel décolleté della signora – con somma gioia di Jiraiya che da quel giorno, chissà come mai, ha iniziato a tenere più spesso la bambina – e poi le ha dato un bel bacio bavoso._  
  
_Le vostre vite, ad eccezione del vostro rapporto intimo, sono cambiate in meglio. Fare sesso non è più come prima, non tanto per una questione fisica – che pure ha risentito dei cambiamenti occorsi al tuo corpo – quanto perché Mako sembra avere un radar incorporato che la spinge a piangere disperata ogni volta che riuscite a ritagliarvi un briciolo di tempo per voi._  
 _Ad essere meno tollerante – ma va, chi l’avrebbe mai detto – sei tu, che un giorno prendi la bambina che ha un anno e che ovviamente non è in grado di capire, la posizioni sul seggiolone e tra una cucchiaiata di pastina e l’altra, seriamente, la ammonisci._  
 _«Mako, la mamma e il papà non fanno l’amore come si deve da un anno e la mamma non ne può più. Quindi stasera, visto che domani né io né papà lavoriamo, mi fai il favore di addormentarti e dormire consecutivamente tutta la notte?»_  
 _Sinceramente non sai se la bambina abbia anche solo sentito quel che le hai detto, impegnata com’era ad afferrare il cucchiaio-aeroplanino, però pare di sì, perché la sera Mako si lascia addormentare senza bizze, si fa mettere nel suo lettino senza svegliarsi quando le vengono rimboccate le coperte e l’unico movimento che fa è mettersi su un fianco stringendo il peluche di una volpe con nove – chissà perché nove poi – code che le ha regalato Naruto per il suo primo compleanno._  
 _Quando ti rendi conto che in casa è più di un’ora che regna il silenzio, trascini Yamato in camera, riempiendolo man mano di baci sempre più appassionati, pieni di bisogno, tocchi frenetici che trovano una risposta identica nei suoi. Cadete in un intreccio di gambe e braccia sul letto, che vi accoglie con un tonfo sordo, seminando tutto intorno i pochi vestiti che avete – è estate, fa troppo caldo per indossare qualcosa di più di un paio di pantaloncini e una maglietta – e toccarvi, pieni di fiducia in quella bambina che continuerà a dormire per tutta la notte._  
 _Non servono grandi tocchi per infiammarvi, troppo bisognosi di quel contatto che a lungo vi è stato negato. Il tuo corpo gode di una nuova sensibilità che Yamato scopre quando chiude le labbra sul tuo capezzolo strappandoti un verso gutturale di godimento estremo che ti porta a stringere i suoi capelli tra le dita, spingendogli di più il viso verso il tuo petto morbido. I suoi denti stringono delicatamente il tuo capezzolo, succhiano leggermente – è una sensazione così diversa da quella che ti dà la bocca sdentata e vorace di Mako – mentre le mani di entrambi percorrono i vostri corpi, soffermandosi laddove sapete che più vi piace. È un attimo aprire le gambe e accoglierlo dentro di te ed è un attimo ritrovare quell’armonia di cui avete sempre goduto. Ad ogni affondo tu voli un po’ più in su. Accogli le sue labbra e il sapore di latte della sua bocca, sorridi, lo stringi a te. Quasi ti viene da ridere per il sollievo che provi. Lo senti ridere e sospirare e affondare in te. Percepisci l’orgasmo montare – sia il tuo che il suo – e sai anche di dover fare piano, che Mako dorme, che gli ansimi che fino ad ora hanno riempito la stanza vanno bene, ma che non potete permettervi niente di più._  
 _Lo tiri a te, lo baci con forza, soffocando il tuo grido in quel bacio, graffiandogli la schiena ampia nello stringerlo di più._  
 _Passate tutta la notte a fare l’amore, a prendervi e diventare di nuovo parte l’uno dell’altra, quasi che tutto quello che è mancato in un anno lo doveste necessariamente recuperare in un’unica notte._  
 _L’alba vi trova nudi, abbracciati e ansimanti. Mako dorme ancora e voi, finalmente soddisfatti, vi addormentate._  


○●

  
Il divano non ti è mai sembrato così comodo. Ti ci sei accoccolata mentre aspetti che Yamato ti prepari qualcosa di caldo da bere.  
«Allora? Vuoi dirmi che succede?»  
«Ho avuto il ciclo questo mese.»  
Ti rendi conto di quanto, come notizia, non giustifichi il tuo umore nero, ma grazie al cielo hai sposato un uomo che ti conosce come le sue tasche e che posa le tazze di camomilla sul tavolino, precipitandosi ad avvolgerti in un abbraccio caldo e odoroso di casa. Cominci a singhiozzare prima di rendertene conto.  
«Non so…è che ho avuto un ritardo e…non lo so io…»  
«Ci speravi…» mormora, tenendoti stretta e baciandoti sui capelli, sulla fronte, sul naso.  
Ti imbronci, in una buffa replica della bambina lentigginosa e con le trecce che ti guarda dalla cornice in argento posata accanto al televisore, e tiri su col naso in modo molto poco elegante, strappando una risatina a Yamato, risatina che trascina anche te verso la risalita da quel baratro profondo in cui sei precipitata per tre interi giorni, in attesa febbrile che tornasse dalla conferenza.  
«Perché non mi hai chiamato?»  
Oh, bella domanda. Non lo sai neanche tu. Fortunatamente, Yamato sa leggere i tuoi gesti e i tuoi silenzi e con un sospiro, alla fine, ti stringe di più e si dà la risposta che entrambi sentite essere giusta.  
«Non sapevi di desiderarlo finché non ti è sfuggito dalle mani…»  
Annuisci, bambina come non mai, strofinando il naso sul suo collo, tirando a te le gambe fino ad assomigliare ad una piccola palla con braccia e gambe seduta in braccio ad un uomo adulto.  
«Io sono cresciuta figlia unica…mentre tu, in un modo o nell’altro, hai avuto Kakashi che è come un fratello e lo vedo quanto è importante per te…non voglio che Mako cresca sola…»  
Piagnucoli come una bambina – tua figlia, a quattro anni, piagnucola meno di te – e singhiozzando più o meno sommessamente inzuppi di lacrime la maglietta di Yamato che ti carezza i capelli, scendendo con le dita sulla nuca e ti bacia dove arriva – fronte, capelli, naso colante.  
Le sue mani si fanno diversamente delicate, i suoi baci lasciano perdere il naso e la fronte, diretti verso lidi più godibili.  
«Possiamo riprovarci» sussurra, lasciandoti un bacio all’angolo della bocca. «Quante volte vuoi» lo senti sorridere sulla pelle del tuo collo e allora sorridi di conseguenza. «Tutta la notte, se vuoi.» Lasci che ti distenda sul divano, che ti prenda le cosce e se le porti a circondare i fianchi, che con le dita scosti gli slip, senza toglierli, mentre col naso ti solletica i punti sensibili della gola per poi soffiarti leggero nell’orecchio destro. «Perché abbiamo tutta la vita.»  
E allora ridi sommessamente, allungando le labbra verso le sue, baciandolo e lasciandoti baciare, permettendogli di farsi spazio tra le tue cosce e dentro di te, di spingersi sempre più in profondità, allontanando tutte le paturnie e i pensieri tristi che ti hanno catturata per un momento.  


○●

  
Sakura ride a crepapelle e tu ti chiedi distrattamente che cosa le abbia provocato quella reazione, poi capisci e ti accordi alla sua risata cristallina.  
Naruto e Kakashi sono ricoperti di passato di verdura da capo a piedi e guardano Ryu che gorgoglia felice e soddisfatto, evidentemente, di averli centrati.  
Yamato raccoglie il vostro pargolo dopo aver passato ai due sconvolti degli asciugamani, guardandolo serio: solo il tremore degli angoli della sua bocca ti fa capire quanto stia trattenendo una risata di quelle che riserva solo a te.  
Oggi festeggiate dodici anni insieme e il primo compleanno di Ryu. Osservi con attenzione tutto ciò che ti circonda: Mako che gioca con la piccola Ginko, la figlia di Naruto e Sakura che è nata tre anni fa, Sakura che ride serena, Naruto e Kakashi che si puliscono dalla pappa.  
Poi posi lo sguardo su Yamato: non hai mai creduto a tua madre quando ti diceva “Akemi non scordare mai di avere fede, il mondo è governato dallo Yuánfèn: da qualche parte nel mondo c’è qualcuno che aspetta te e te soltanto”, ma hai dovuto ricrederti, perché non può essere altro che destino, quello che ha legato te e Yamato.


End file.
